Ibxtoycat (channel)
Ibxtoycat is the first and main channel of Andrew. He mainly posts Minecraft content (with the ocassional exception of other games) on this channel. Older Minecraft videos were created on the XBox 360 and XBox One Editions of the game. However, most of the current Minecraft videos are created on the Bedrock Edition of Minecraft on the Xbox One, including Minecraft factual content, seed/map showcases and more. History of the channel Upon starting YouTube, he mostly uploaded Guitar Hero videos and several flash games from around the internet none of which really took off. In 2011, he purchased a Dazzle capture card to record his gaming antics from his Xbox 360, most of which were Call of Duty kill streak and glitch videos causing him to hit about 300 subscribers. In March 2012, he pushed his video content to HD by purchasing a HDPVR capture card and started uploading higher quality videos onto his channel. On May 9th 2012, Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition released and Andrew immediately started pushing out videos for his first Let's Play Series for Minecraft. This caused his channel to become noticeable and so by August the channel had over 1000 subscribers. In October 2012, he started his Update Adventures Let's Play which pushed his channel into the 3000 subscribers mark. In 2013, he started pushing to news and predictions for the future of Minecraft which attracted more attention that solely let's plays. He then started covering the other versions of Minecraft like PlayStation. By the end of 2013, he had 20 thousand subscribers. As 2014 was a slow year for news and features for Minecraft and with the release of the next generation versions of the game, the channel slipped into a different direction by showing more tips, tricks and secrets that the game had to offer such as top 10 lists and other list based content. In 2017, Andrew started making videos on the Bedrock Edition of Minecraft on the Xbox One. However, videos were still mainly made on the Xbox One Edition until about mid-2018. The channel reached 1 million subscribers in February/March 2019. As of January 2020, this channel has over 1.39 million subscribers and 518 million total views, with his most viewed video being Minecraft World Record - BEATEN in 95 Seconds!? Analysis which has over 8.7 million views. Series Update Adventures Let's Play The Update Adventures Let's Play is a (mostly) weekly Minecraft series created by Andrew. Started on 16 October 2012 on the XBox 360 Edition, this series is one of the longest running Minecraft let's play series with over 430 episodes as of January 2020. QnA Saturday The QnA Saturday is a series where Andrew answers questions, usually by fans. The background footage is oftten him playing Minecraft. Seed Sunday The Seed Sunday is a Minecraft series created by Andrew and videos are uploaded on Sundays. In each video, Andrew picks a seed and showcase a few features of the seed. Realm experiments The Realm Experiments is a series which is sometimes conducted by Andrew. Andrew will set up a realm server (mostly on the Bedrock Edition) and announce it on Twitter and Discord to allow people to join (usually to test a certain hypothesis). One of his well-known relam experiments was when he tried to run his server like a communist dictator. It has over 3.5 million views as of January 2020, becoming one of his most viewed videos on this channel. Worst Minecraft Suggestions Sometimes, Andrew will pick out the top few worst minecraft suggestions from a subreddit and give his opinions on them in his videos. Livestreams Andrew also does livestreams, usually on Tuesdays and Thursdays. These livestreams are announced on his Twitter account and does not have a fixed duration, with one of the livestreams lasting about 10 hours. During these livestreams, he usually plays Minecraft on his Update Adventures Let's Play world or attempts to complete Minecraft challenges. He also ocassionally plays other games. He also answers and responds to livestream donation messages while playing. Other videos Andrew has played other games on this channel. Some of these include: *Fortnite *Undertale *Cities:Skylines Most viewed videos Due to the channel having over 5000 videos currently available, some videos are going to outperform others in terms of viewership and growth. The following are the top 5 videos on the channel in terms of views as of January 2020. Trivia Category:Channels Category:Ibxtoycat